Harry Potter and The Marble of Love
by Tai1
Summary: Harry found out that he has a brother. There is a new girl that came from USA. She is so hot. Will Hary get her? Find out more. No Flames, because I dontk now english well, I moved to USA when i was 10 and im 13 right now. So please R/R!!!
1. Lupin and Figg

Harry Potter and The Marble of Love.  
  
Most kids loved summer vacations and holidays. But not Harry. He had to spend the summer with his worst nightmares, the Dursleys. They always make him clean the house and cook dinner. Not just that, they ignore him when they have guests over.  
  
It was three in the morning. Harry woke up with Hedwig pecking the window. She was carrying a letter. Harry let Hedwig in. The letter was from Ron.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How's your summer so far? I hope the Dursleys haven't been that bad to you.  
  
My dad asked Dumbledore, if you can come to stay with us. And he said yes. So we will  
  
go and get you in three days. The last letter said that you got over Cho. I want to know  
  
why you don't like her anymore. And I think you have a crush on someone. I want to  
  
know whom you like now. You can tell me when you get here. Let's move onto  
  
Quidditch so I don't get too nervous with The Love Thing. Since, Oliver is out of  
  
Hogwarts. I'm going for Keeper. It will be awesome. Well, I'm gonna go now.  
  
Happy Holiday.  
  
Love from,  
  
Ron  
  
P.S. Phoeagles just got back from sending a letter to Hermione for me. She said we need  
  
to pick her up too, on the day that you guys are staying over. Oh yea. Phoeagles is my  
  
new bird for sending letters and stuff. I gave Pig to Ginny. And we will be there at 10:00  
  
AM  
  
Bye-Bye  
  
  
  
Harry took another deep sleep. When he woke up, it was 8:43 AM. He took a shower and got dress. At breakfast, he asks his uncle if he can go to stay with Ron.  
  
" Uncle Vernon"  
  
" Yes, Harry?" His face was buried in the newspaper as always.  
  
" I was wondering, if I can go and stay over at my friend's house, Ron, the one that came last year."  
  
" Yes, Harry, you may go as long as they don't come the same way they did before, and they bring a normal car."  
  
" He will, because we will have to pick up a friend in the Muggle Nei----- ."  
  
" Don't you dare say that * M * word and the other one too. Or you won't get a single meal till the day they arrive." yelled Uncle Vernon.  
  
One day, before the Weasleys arrive. He went out and takes a walk at 6 in the morning. While he was walking, he heard someone calling his name.  
  
" Hi, Harry," greet Arabella Figg.  
  
" Hi, Miss Figg," greeted back Harry.  
  
" Harry, dear, do you want to come in and have a talk with me."  
  
" Sure, yes"  
  
" So Harry, how was your school? I haven't seen you in a while. You' re probably busy with school works and projects right."  
  
" Yes"  
  
" I still remember my year there at Hogwarts. It was great. I was a Head Girl. I was so happy in my years. I was in Gryffindor too," said Figg with happiness in her eyes.  
  
"What? You never told me you went to Hogwarts. Why didn't you tell me you are a witch?" shocked Harry.  
  
"Well since you were a baby. Dumbledore told me to look after you, so I got a house in this neighborhood. I've been look after you all along. And three months ago, Dumbledore called Remus, Sirius and me together right after all the kids got back to their original home, because You-Know-Who is out there somewhere. So---."  
  
" Bella can you make some tea for me please," a voice came out of nowhere.  
  
" Yes, of course," mumbled Figg  
  
It was Remus Lupin.  
  
" Professor Lupin!!!! What are you doing here?" shocked Harry.  
  
" Watching over you like Bella. Dumbledore wanted me to stay with Bella, because she is good at potion. So she can make me Wolfsbane Potion for me every full moon. Oh yea, you are welcome to call me Remus or Lupin. I'm not your professor anymore. And I'm your second godfather. So Harry, have you got in trouble with your cousin and other relatives since you got back from Hogwarts?" said it with happiness, because he gets to see his favorite Hogwarts student.  
  
" Yea. I got in trouble like 3 weeks ago for sneezing at Dudley. I mean, why are they even mad about that. I can't control when I'm gonna sneeze. That's what Snape would do; take points from me when I sneeze in his class. And I got grounded for doing that like a week," murmured Harry.  
  
" I can't believe they would do that. How can a living creature do that? They are so pathetic. That's why sometime I hate Muggle. They are so annoying sometimes," yelled. Remus.  
  
" I know, since I've been here. They are the only family that is really mean in this neighborhood. Maybe the Dursleys are just bad and other Muggles are fine. I don't know why they hate you so much. Is it because they hate you mom for being a witch and now they hate you because you are a wizard? Or is it because they are mad at your parents, so they hate your too because you are their son? Or maybe they don't want you to live with them," said Bella with angriness.  
  
" I don't know, but well I'm going to stay with the Weasleys tomorrow so I'm really happy about it, because I get to stay with my two most best friend ever in my life. He-He," said it with a smile. " Well, you guys are people who I know that I can trust, but can I ask you something really important and can you guys not tell anyone?"  
  
" Sure, Harry, you can trust us both. We will always be there when you need us," said Remus with a bright smile.  
  
" Well, I really like this girl last year and I know I got over her. So now I'm in love with another woman who I thought that I possibly couldn't be in love with. She is like my hope and dream right now. And you know since first year at Hogwarts, we became this best friend. So I don't know what will happen if we start a relationship and break up. It will be very different from before the relationship if we break up. It would kinda be different when we are not together and stuff. So can you give me some advice?" said Harry with sadness and embarrassment.  
  
" Well, I think you should ask yourself if you want to be with her now. Love is a something that you have to be ready. You need to know yourself first. 'Cause if you mess anything up. Then everything thing, when I say everything I mean most of things or every single thing will be totally different. Even though you and her will still be best friend, but the friendship will be completely different," Arabella detailed about the love issue.  
  
" Harry, so who is this woman? Wait. Wait. Wait. I think know who it is. Let me guess. Is it Hermione?" wondered Remus.  
  
" Yes, I really love her," said Harry.  
  
He spended the whole morning at Arabella and he ate there too. When he got back at the Dursleys. Aunt Petunia said something to him.  
  
" Harry, I think you should go and back up for your trip tomorrow at your friend's house," said it nicely.  
  
Harry was shocked of what he heard. Why was she being so nice and kind to him? Maybe she was happy that he is going away or something but oh well. Like he would care what she does. She has always been bad to him so if she is nice to me now. Still he will not be nice to them, just act normal. 


	2. Holiday of Love for Ron and Mione

Chapter 2 Holiday of Love  
  
The day was come. The Weasleys will arrive in an hour. He was dressed, and so was the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon called him.  
  
" Harry, when is your friend gonna be here," asked Uncle Vernon  
  
" They will be here in 30 minutes," responded Harry.  
  
Finally, the Weasleys have arrived. Harry answers the door even before they ring the doorbell.  
  
" Hey, Harry, so who is it? I want to know badly. Well I'm gonna tell you who is mine in the car, because I don't want you damn, fat butt cousin to hear it. Fred and George already knew about it," said Ron with a smile.  
  
When they got in the car. Ron kept asking about it.  
  
" Harry, I want to know who it is. Well, I'll tell you whom I like. I've liked her from out first year at Hogwarts, but I don't know for sure, until later, in that year, when I saved her life. So I think she is so cute and I want you to ask her for me if she likes me," detailed about it for like 10 more minutes.  
  
" Okay, I think I know who it is from the clue that you told me. I think that it's Hermione," asked Harry.  
  
" Yea, I'm so in love with her and I've been liking her for 5 years now. So I really want to be with her, but I don't know what she will say about it, because I think she likes Viktor Krum," said Ron with sadness.  
  
" Well, I'll ask her if she likes you and by the way what is Phoeagles?" whispered Harry.  
  
" Oh yea, this is what happen. First, Ginny has asked me if she can have Pig, because she doesn't have an animal for her pet or whatever. So it fit perfectly because I want a new creature, Pig is annoying. I went to this place called Unique Creature Palace. It had all these different type of rare creature and mix breed stuff. So I got this Phoeagles. It's mix breed from Phoenix and eagle. I named it Falger."  
  
After that conversation, they got a sleep when they woke up. Hermione was next to them.  
  
" Hi Harry. Hi Ron," greeted Hermione.  
  
Both boys responded back by asking her stuff about the summer. When they got to the house everyone was there.  
  
" Hi dears, how was your summer? Did you get the foods that I send to you, Harry?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
While he was going to answer, there were 6 letters flew into the house. It was for the kids that are going to Hogwarts next year. The letter had said 4th to 7th years need their dress rope, because they will have 3 dancing party. Which are the Yule Ball, Valentine Ball and The End Ball. After that the letter said they could bring new creatures like Phoeagleses, Kalions, Scorpanders and Rabbuns. The old animals like toad owl and stuff are still accepted. You can't have more than 1 creature. The letter had detail about what are the new creatures.  
  
"Wow, that's awesome. So now, I get to by new creature, because I left Crookshanks with my parents. My parents always wanted a cat, and Crookshanks is annoying sometimes. So I gave the cat to them," muttered Hermione.  
  
The next morning, Ron was not awake yet and so was the other. But Harry and Hermione are awakened. He asked her if she likes Ron.  
  
" Hermione, do you like Ron I mean as in Like Love?" asked Harry  
  
" W well, I. I love him so much. I don't know what happen to me. He is just my best friend. Maybe I'm just scared to tell him, because he might reject me and I don't want that to happen. If that happen, then our friendship will be change and ruin," said Hermione with a sad face.  
  
" Hermione, believe me, you won't get rejects. He is waiting for you," said it with a huge smile, but inside, he fell his heart was breaking apart. He knew what he did was the right thing. Because seeing the person that you love being happy is the happiest thing that he could do. Like Bella said being with someone you love is not the happiest thing.  
  
At 10:00, Ron woke up. Harry ran upstairs to tell him to get to breakfast. But that's just not what Harry just told Ron. Harry told her that she is waiting for him too.  
  
" Ron, she is waiting for you. Go and get her. She is afraid that she is going to get reject so that's why she didn't tell you. That's why she told me instead. I think that you should tell her how you feel. You should go for it," Harry told Ron what he should do. "Well, come on, get dress and let's go and have breakfast."  
  
After their dinner that day, Ron went up to Hermione. "Hermione, do you want to take a walk and have a conversation?" Ron asked politely.  
  
"Sure, let's go," answered back quickly. " Ron, what do you want to talk to me about? Wait; don't tell me anyone about this conversation, because I know what it is going to be about. I have been waited so long. I love you."  
  
" I love you too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
They are together since that day on. Harry's heart has hurt so badly. But he believes what Bella said. His heart starts to rip more and more everyday, because he sees them together.  
  
  
  
When Harry woke up one morning. He didn't hear any sound. It was 10:00 AM. Everyone was gone, even Ron. He was very confused. So he went downstairs. Everything was normal. When he walked into the Living Room.  
  
" SURPISE, Happy Birthday, Harry Potter," everyone screamed out so loud.  
  
" What the---," Harry still stands there clueless.  
  
" Harry, isn't your birthday today? Did we get the wrong day?" asked Charlie with a smile.  
  
" It's already July 31? Wow, I can't believe it. Thank you so much everyone," Harry thanked everyone.  
  
Suddenly, he saw a guy that was turning his back to Harry. And Harry knew who it was.  
  
It was Sirius Black!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Guess who were with him Remus Lupin and Arabella Figg.  
  
" Happy Birthday, Harry," said Sirius with happiness.  
  
  
  
Harry opened all the presents that he got. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got him a hundred Chocolate Frogs. Charlie got him a picture of Norbert and Charlie, himself and a book called Seeker's Trick. Bill got him a Wand Polisher from 'Egypt Wizard Valley', its kinda of like Diagon Alley of London. Fred got him a toffee that makes you throw up when you lick it. George got him a fake wand, but if you do real spell then it will explode in your face. Ron got him a Wizard's Chess Board that was made out of glass. Ginny got him a wallet that she bought from a store that was called World's Best Wallet Maker. She got it for only 5 galleons. Hermione got a book that was called Living Illusion. Sirius, Remus and Bella shared a present like Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. It had a note on it too. It said not to open it in front of the others.  
  
Later that night, he went to Remus's bedroom. All three guests, Remus, Bella and Sirius, were there. Harry opened it in front of them.  
  
It was a marble.  
  
" Harry, do you like it?" asked Sirius.  
  
" I love it." He gave a big, huge hug to Sirius, Remus and Bella.  
  
" You guys, what is it for?" asked Harry softly.  
  
" It is a marble that is very special. It came from a phoenix. It can only do one thing, which is saving somebody's life. When it is used. It will change itself into fog and gone. So when you are going to use it, think about the most happiest thing about that person," explained Bella.  
  
"Harry, use it well," warned Sirius.  
  
  
  
August went by so quick that; they have to go back to Howarts again. So now they are at the King's Station and are ready to get onto Platform 9 ¾.  
  
" Bye, everybody," said everyone.  
  
" Hope you have a great school days there," said Charlie  
  
" Everyone have a great day at your work," Hermione answered back politely. "Charlie can you tell Norbert I said hi too.  
  
" Yea, me too," said everyone.  
  
" So honey, what did you get for your creature this year?" asked with a kiss.  
  
" Well I was gonna buy a Kalion, but I like Rabbit more so I got this Rabbun. And I think Kalion isn't my kind of creature anyway," said it with a smile. 


	3. Please Welcome Patrick Potter and Katrin...

Chapter 3 The Lost Brother and The Hot Babe  
  
When they arrive, they always see Hagrid as usual.  
  
" Hello, Hagrid," the threesome greeted.  
  
" Hi yeh guys," greeted back. "Sorry, Harry, I couldn't go to your party. But I just got a gift for you from Diagon Alley." He pulled out a quill and a bottle of ink. " Harry, when you use it. Don't forget to look at the colors. I might look like it's black now, but you will be surprise with the color. Oh yea, there will be another surprise for you when the Sorting Ceremony."  
  
" What is it Hagrid?" asked Harry.  
  
But then Hagrid already left with first years.  
  
~*********************************************************************~  
  
When Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor Table, Professor McGonagall is halfway to the stage. When the Sorting Ceremony begin. They glance over at who was gonna be the Defense Against Dark Art Teacher. It was a girl!!  
  
" Hey I know that girl," said Harry with a smile.  
  
It was Fleur Delacour!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
When they Sorting Ceremony was done. Dumbledore was going to give a speech.  
  
" Everyone, we have two more kids to go," said Dumbledore. " Mr. Harry Potter, I know this will be a surprise for you. Please welcome Patrick Potter. And we have an exchange student from USA, well I should say she just moved here."  
  
Everybody gasped.  
  
" Harry, you have a brother??????????????? Not just that he is a twin!!!" asked Hermione with excitement.  
  
The Sorting Hat yelled out loud for that Katrina. "Gryffindor"  
  
Next, Patrick was sitting at the stool and the Sorting Hat yelled out again. "Gryffindor"  
  
They went and sat down at the Gryffindor Table.  
  
Justin from Hufflepuff, walked over to Katrina, " Hey, sexy, you want get together sometimes."  
  
" How about you get a life."  
  
" Wooooo, Kat, what the-------," Harry got cut off when he had a good look at her. He knew it; he got over Hermione at that point.  
  
" What about Hermione? What the hell?" Harry thought.  
  
Then he looked at Katrina. She gave him this eye thing and he almost melted.  
  
After that Malfoy walked over to them. He pushed Harry, Ron, Hermione, Patrick and Ginny to get to Katrina. "Hey, Katrina, so how are you doing? I'm Draco Malfoy."  
  
" Why did you do that to them? Oh yes, Draco Malfoy, Did you know that you are really popular? Everyone in my school has heard you name before and your parents. I think you are very popular. Now I know why you are so popular. You are the most ugly person and the meanest person, I've ever known. You are so popular about being a Death Eater and help You-Know-Who capture Harry Potter. So I think that you should get over there at you table, before I kick you tiny equipment. And I know that by looking at the zipper. I can't see any bulge, so you must have nothing or a tiny one. So get your ass back over to that shity, snake ass table over there," Katrina insulted Malfoy.  
  
All the Gryffindor laughed.  
  
" Oh yea, Katrina and Patrick, I'm Harry Potter. And this is my friend, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron's sister, Ginny. She is in a lower year." He then point at Fred and George. "Those two are Fred and George Weasley, they are Ron's bigger brother will graduate this year. This is a brother that I just met, his name is Patrick, of course."  
  
" I already know Patrick, he went to my old school in USA. We went to Winington School of Wizard and Witch of USA. He-He. We are like best friend."  
  
When they are done, Dumbledore has to say something. " Everyone, this year, we have a new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. Most of you probably know her, because she was one of the champions. Her name is Professor Delacour. Second, this year, we will have a Yule Ball like last year. But we will have few more balls too. Which are, Halloween Ball, Valentine Ball, The End Ball, it's a ball at the end of the year. Before The End Ball, we will have a Graduation Ball with 7th years only. We will have that in Hogsmeade. Well, you all have to go to bed now. Better be off. Prefects please lead house back to the dormitories."  
  
" Everyone follow me please," Hermione try to get all the Gryffindor attention.  
  
"Hermione, you're a prefects?" asked Ron.  
  
" Duhhhhhhhhhhhhh."  
  
~*********************************************************************~  
  
In the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
" Ron, can I ask you something?" voice from behind him.  
  
" Shoot, Harry."  
  
" Do you like Katrina?"  
  
" No, I already have Mione wrapped around me."  
  
Ron was going to asked Harry why but then Professor McGonagall called the Quidditch Team Together.  
  
" Everyone as you all knows that we don't have a captain of this House Team. So I think we need to find out who should be the captain right now. Well, Fred and George, who do you think should be the captain?" said McGonagall out loud.  
  
" Harry," Fred and George yelled out together.  
  
" Harry, who do think it should be?" McGonagall asked with a smile.  
  
" I, definitely, say Katie Bell," said Harry.  
  
" Okay, now go on the Chasers."  
  
" I think Harry definitely," said Katie. Then Angelina and Alicia all agreed.  
  
" So Harry Potter, you are the new captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Well, everyone go to sleep now," said McGonagall.  
  
All the girls are not sleepy, so they sat in a circle and talk. There were Parvati, Lavender, Hermione, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Katrina and Ginny. Then they put on a silence charm.  
  
" Why did are you putting on silence charm?" questioned Harry.  
  
" Cause we don't want you to hear what we are gonna talk about," said Hermione.  
  
There were other guys in that common room too. There are Harry, Ron, Patrick, George, Fred, Dean Thomas, and Seamus.  
  
" Who do you like Ginny?" asked Katrina.  
  
" Well, everyone in here knows, but guess what, I used to like Harry Potter, but I'm over him, because I know he will never like me back so I got over him over the summer," explained Ginny. " I have a crush on this guy now. And he is really cute. I'll tell you what he looks like. You have seen him. But I'll tell you so that you can look for him. Well he has dark hair, brown eyes, same height as Harry and kinda muscular."  
  
" Oh I know who it is," said Katie.  
  
" Who," yelled everyone.  
  
" It's Patrick, is it?"  
  
A nod from Ginny.  
  
" Well, who do you like Katrina?" asked Lavender.  
  
" I like ------ pause------- Harry."  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
" This could actually work. I'm his best friend, so I'll ask him if he likes you," said Hermione with a wink.  
  
" If George knows this then, he probably try to set you two up," said Alicia.  
  
" Why do you care what George think?" asked Lavender.  
  
" Because Alicia likes George," Katie yelled out.  
  
" KATIE BELL, I'm gonna kill you," jumped on Katie. Everyone laughed. " And you like Lee."  
  
" ALICIA, I will kick your ass." They wrestled. "Well, remember that Slytherin Beater, well he hit the Bludger and it hit me, so Lee, starts cussing at him. He is so sweet."  
  
All the girls nodded in understanding.  
  
" So, Angelina, is it true that you and Fred are together?" questioned Parvati softly.  
  
" Yea, but we never told anyone, because everyone will just be like ' Oh my god. The Gryffindor Chaser and Beater are in love and stuff' so we didn't want to tell anyone just now. But we promise if we tell anyone they only have to be best friend. Last year at the Yule Ball, he asked me if I want to be his girlfriend and I said yes. So that's how it got started."  
  
" We all know that Hermione is going out with Ron. So there is no sound from Hermione, because Ron and her are sharing some love staring thing right now," joking Parvati.  
  
" Oh whatever," Hermione starts blushing. " And Parvati, how are you and Dean doing?"  
  
" He is really sweet. I really love him so we got together a couple of time and hang out over the summer. When I say got together I don't mean sex. So don't go there," whimpered Parvati. " But maybe, Lavender and Seamus, must have done."  
  
" Hey, Hey, I didn't not you did."  
  
Lavender jumped on Parvati.  
  
~*********************************************************************~  
  
The boys are doing the same thing.  
  
" So Harry, who do you like?"  
  
" Katrina"  
  
" Oh, that's why you asked me did I like Kat?"  
  
Everyone starts cheering.  
  
" And who do like George?" asked Harry.  
  
" Georgey likes Alicia The Chaser," teased Fred.  
  
Then everyone starts clappin for them too. 


End file.
